vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
IA
IA - ARIA ON THE PLANETES -''' (イア) is a Vocaloid3 whose voicebank was provided by Japanese singer Lia, who is known for "Tori no Uta", used for the opening theme of the visual novel Air. Her design was illustrated by Aka Akasaka, while the design direction was by Maxilla Inc.maxilla IA is named as such due to the name of her voice provider, Lia. History IA was released on January 27, 2012. A beta demo was released. The song is a cover of one of Lia's original works. On December 14, 2011, two more demos were released. On the 13th of January 2012, the full version of the beta demo was released via Youtube Broadcast. '''Demo Songs *Boy Disliked Was The Classroom Youtube Broadcast *Headphone Actor Youtube Broadcast *Falling Apart (beta) Youtube Broadcast *Asu No Hikari (beta) Youtube Broadcast *Freesia (beta) Youtube Broadcast *Stardust Youtube Broadcast *Meteor Youtube Broadcast *Feel Happiness ~ Birth ~ Youtube Broadcast *My Soul, Your Beats! Youtube Broadcast *Cafe Latte Youtube Broadcast *Lost Summer Youtube Broadcast *Melody Youtube Broadcast *Melting Glacier Youtube Broadcast *Tale Of The Tree Youtube Broadcast *Alphabeat Youtube Broadcast *こんなアタシDOでShow!? Nicovideo Broadcast Marketing Information has been released much slower. Her promotions have taken the approach to make her seem more otherworldly and mysterious. The licensing for IA is slightly different to past Vocaloids and it is worth taking the time to read this page for more details. Unlike some past Vocaloids, users can use her image on CDs, flyers and posters, although some permission will be needed for greater usage of her image. This is a departure from past Vocaloids such as Crypton Future Media, who require you to ask permission for use of their Vocaloids' images on CD, flyers and posters. Clothing Prior to her release, you could buy a t-shirt with her logo on it. Figurines A Garage Kit has been made and the PVC version is going to be made by the Aquamarine company. It's supposed to be released during March of next year. Race Car Sponsor The IA project is currently sponsoring the LEXUS TEAM SARD at Super GT300 on 18/08 at the seasons opening event which will mark IA's debut as a sponsor girl. Voicebank Libraries Vocaloid 3 IA |-|IA= Examples of Usage Notable IA Songs Her most famous hit (in Japan) is 六兆年と一夜物語 (A Tale of Six Trillion Years And One Night), 1,346,382 views on NND (7 September 2012), followed by 想像フォレスト (Souzou Forest = Imagination Forest) - 1,328,140 views, and チルドレンレコード (Children record) - 1,298,864 views, and ヘッドフォンアクター (Headphone Actor) - 1,206,997 views, and コノハの世界事情 (Konoha no Sekai Jijou = Konoha's State of the World, duet with Hatsune Miku) - 1,174,580 views, and 如月アテンション (Kisaragi Attention) - 1,079,276 views. More popular IA songs: Popularity IA was well received and had many hits in the Nico Nico Douga weekly rankings after her release. On 08/04/2012, research conducted showed she had 679 hits on Piapro, 2459 hits on Pixiv (after search was refined) and 2,872 hits on Nico Nico Douga, making her the most popular of the early Vocaloid 3 releases. Within 6 months of her release, several songs hit 1,000,000+ views on Nico Nico Douga, whereas none of the other Vocaloid 3 ''vocals had achieved success of this calibre. This therefore put her on par with some of the more successful ''Vocaloid 2 era voicebanks, with IA being the only new Vocaloid to achieve this thus far in the ''Vocaloid3 ''era. Trivia *There are at least two ways to read her sub-title of "Aria on the Planetes": **In her subtitle of "Aria on the Planetes," the words "Aria" and "Planetes" are latin for "open space" and "planet" giving the translation of "Open Space of the Planet". **"Aria", is also the Italian word for "air" and was used as a term in opera for expressive pieces usually sung by a single singer. *Despite the myth of IA's age being 15, she has had no age assigned to her. The origins of this myth seems to originate from a section underneath the paragraph on IA about her provider Lia, wherein one of the first things mentioned on Lia is that she debuted in America at 15 years old. Notable for... *First 1st Place Vocaloid released *First female Vocaloid released by 1st Place *First VOCALOID3 to hit over 1 million views on NND. Gallery |-|Boxart = |-|Concept art = |-|Promotional art = |-|MMD models = |-|Misc. = External links *1st Place: IA -ARIA ON THE PLANETES- *Vocaloid IA Discography References Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid3 Category:Female Vocaloids Category:Japanese Vocaloids